Don t Kiss Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Gestos inconscientes pueden ser mucho más claros que cualquier otro... tanto si te encuentras despierto o dormido. ¿Para qué tratar de mantener el control, y las apariencias, cuando lo que realmente quieres es todo lo contrario? Y poder dejarte llevar por lo que sientes.


**Don´t Kiss Me**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Nami les había anunciado la distancia que los separaba de su siguiente destino y, precisamente, luego de dichos tres días ya se encontraron con esa isla a la vista tal y como anunció el mugiwara que se había pasado esta pasada noche de guardia igual que había sucedido con las noches anteriores. No era de extrañar entonces que no se mostrase muy entusiasmado con aquella isla puesto que lo que más le apetecía en estos momentos, y a pesar de su bien merecida fama, era la de dormir cuantas más horas posibles mejor.

―Ven con nosotros, Zoro― le pidió Luffy haciendo un puchero.

―Eso, ven con nosotros― repitieron varios de sus nakama, con Usopp y Chopper a la cabeza.

Lo que no entendían era que toda esta insistencia lo único que estaba logrando era que se reafirmase en su postura de no bajar a tierra y quedarse en el Sunny a descansar. Por supuesto que, por mucho que varios de sus nakama querían que también desembarcase, otro de ellos, sin embargo, no le podía importar lo más mínimo la decisión que pudiera tomar el kengou o, dicho de otro modo, si decidía quedarse en el Sunny pues mucho mejor ya que no tendría que soportar el tener que encontrárselo a cada dos por tres por culpa de su _excepcional_ sentido de la orientación.

―Dejad que el marimo se quede atrás ya que así evitamos la posibilidad de que se nos pierda y nos haga tener que salir en su búsqueda para cuando tuviéramos que dejar la isla.

A pesar de las palabras de Sanji, y la verdad que dejaban ver, los demás no parecían compartir su opinión ya que no dudaron en absoluto en ponerse a abuchearle. Claro que Sanji logró controlarse lo suficiente para no liarse a patadas con todos ellos pero acertó en cómo lograr que dejasen de defender a Zoro.

―Tendrás más meshi para ti. Podrás comer más algodón de azúcar. No te hará sombra como guerrero en tus historias. Podrás hacer los 30º― les dijo Sanji a Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Brook respectivamente.

Los cuatro nakama se quedaron en silencio mirándose de manera cómplice.

―Sí, será mejor que te quedes a bordo, Zoro.

―Deberías descansar por haber pasado varias noches de guardia.

―Si quieres puedo darte un somnífero para que nadie te moleste, Zoro.

―Le pediré a Robin que me enseñe sus bragas en tu nombre, Zoro-san.

Por supuesto que aquel último comentario hizo que Sanji patease a Brook por toda la cubierta con la, ¿mala para quién?, suerte de que acabó doblado y de rodillas justo frente a las dos muchachas.

―Oh, Robin-san. Tenía una pregunta para ti.

―¡URUSAI, KUSO HONE!― como siempre ocurría cuando se dirigía a cualquiera de las dos chicas, o con cualquier otra mujer, la actitud de Sanji dio un giro de 180º tornándose amable y servicial―. Aquí tenéis vuestros bentou, Nami-swan y Robin-chwan― y esto hizo que el resto de sus nakama protestasen―. ¡Ya va, ya va! No hay prisas porque aún falta algo de tiempo antes de que desembarquemos.

Claro que con los mugiwara el tiempo parecía correr a distinto ritmo que para los demás y pronto se encontraron echando el ancla y preparándose para desembarcar. Por supuesto que como no todos podían ir en el _Mini-Merry 2_ hubo que ser algo más prácticos así que solamente lo usaron Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Robin, quien llevaba a Chopper en el regazo, mientras que Sanji llegó a tierra usando su Sky Walk, Franky su Coup de Poo y Brook, directamente, corrió hasta la orilla hasta que se le subió un gemelo y de un salto se colgó a la espalda de Sanji que acabó llevándolo, a su pesar, lo que les quedaba de camino hasta tierra.

Luego de haber comido algo, y bebido hasta saciar su sed, Zoro se dirigió a su camarote para dejarse caer, literalmente, en su litera. Lo extraño es que hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta la suya propia, que se encontraba al lado de las taquillas, aunque el que fuera la de abajo le facilitó el no tener que subirse a la de arriba. Con un último trago, para dejar la botella vacía de pie en el suelo al lado de su litera, Zoro cayó completamente rendido y se durmió al instante.

Las horas pasaron sin que sucediera nada relevante, si no contamos el que Zoro se había movido para quedar boca arriba en la litera, y algunos de los mugiwara regresaban al Sunny. En realidad solamente era Robin quien lo hacía puesto que Chopper se quedó junto a Luffy y Usopp a quienes se encontraron por una calle cuando ya regresaban. Preguntándole si no le importaba que se quedase con sus nakama a jugar Robin solamente le pidió que tuvieran cuidado porque si armaban demasiado jaleo… al final Nami se enfadaría con todos ellos. Eso fue suficiente para garantizar que, tratarían, de portarse medianamente bien.

Robin había subido a una altura suficiente que le permitiría planear usando sus alas hasta el Sunny. Si bien no fue ninguna sorpresa el que no viera a Zoro en cubierta sí que lo fue cuando, al girar alrededor del puesto de vigía, tampoco lo vio entrenando en el gimnasio como era de lo más habitual en el kengou. Aterrizando sobre el césped de cubierta Robin echó un vistazo por todo el Sunny para sorprenderse al descubrir que Zoro seguía en el camarote durmiendo. Vale que el dormir fuese algo de lo más natural en su nakama pero, ¿tanto tiempo? En verdad tendrían que ser más participativos con las tareas de vigilancia nocturna para no cargar con dicha responsabilidad a Zoro. A Robin no le importaba pues le permitía poder leer sin distracciones, por muy divertidas que estas fueran, por parte de sus nakama pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, Nami parecía haberse decidido con lograr que Zoro hiciera algo de provecho en el día a día en la vida del Sunny o, como puede verse, en la noche.

Subió hasta la cocina, para dejar su bentou, ya vacío, y poder coger algo para beber, y si estuviera fresquito pues sería más de agradecer, sorprendiéndose al ver el bentou de Zoro sobre la mesa y sin abrir. Una tentación muy grande, y que no sería capaz de resistir, si Luffy regresase y el bentou siguiera sobre la mesa intacto. Mientras bebía un poco se acercó hasta el camarote de los chicos y entró directamente sin llamar a la puerta. Primero porque con Zoro durmiendo resultaba absurdo llamar puesto que no le habría escuchado sin acabar por tirar abajo la puerta a golpes y, segundo, porque ya _había visto_ que dormía profundamente. Claro que con Zoro no había otra manera de dormir, ¿verdad?

Robin rió ligeramente al ver a Zoro espatarrado en su litera con medio cuerpo por fuera en una postura que no podía resultar nada cómoda para alguien normal aunque conociendo que no podía describirse a su nakama con dicha palabra, y viendo lo sosegado y profundo que estaba durmiendo, quedaba claro que esta postura no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Pero no había venido aquí para ver dormir a Zoro, aunque fuera algo bastante interesante de hacer, sino para despertarlo, por mucho que pudiera parecer algo cruel, y que fuera a la cocina para comerse su bentou antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―¿Zoro?― le llamó Robin tocándole el hombro que colgaba fuera de la litera aunque lo único que logró fue ver como su nakama torcía el gesto como si estuviera molesto por este intento de interrupción de su sueño. No pudo evitar recordar esas veces en que Zoro siempre se mostraba molesto con ella por sus intentos de agradecerles la ayuda―. Despierta, Zoro.

En esta ocasión no torció el gesto sino que, cogiendo por sorpresa a Robin, de manera literal la cogió enroscando un brazo en la cintura y tirando de ella arrojándola sobre la litera al tiempo que giraba sobre la misma, y le sujetaba el otro brazo por la muñeca, terminando con Robin tendida boca arriba en la litera con Zoro cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro, y el rostro del kengou hundido contra el cuello de Robin.

Podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse y no solamente era a causa de la postura, de lo más comprometida, en la que se encontraba sino porque la profunda respiración de Zoro acariciaba su cuello logrando hacerla estremecerse. Un gemido de sorpresa abandonó la boca de Robin cuando Zoro, gustándole lo que estaba oliendo, lamió una porción de cuello antes de atraparlo entre sus labios. Ya no eran únicamente sus mejillas las que se estaba ruborizando pues todo su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente aunque el punto álgido se encontraba húmedo entre sus piernas.

De pronto Zoro se sintió caer aunque apenas podría haberse notado cuando Robin desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos que cubrió por unos instantes la litera del kengou. Apenas notado pero, al mismo tiempo, suficiente para que terminase por despertar aunque lo hizo sintiéndose de lo más confuso y sin olvidarse de una dura sensación que, en este caso, no tenía nada que ver con la litera de madera sino con la erección que palpitaba entre sus piernas.

―¿Nannichi…?

A pesar de ello, lo que más llamaba la atención de Zoro no era su erección sino aquel intenso aroma que cubría su cuerpo, y viendo la manera en que palpitaba su miembro al inspirar dicho aroma, estaba bien claro que era el principal causante de su estado actual. Claro que si de algo podía estar seguro, o sospechar de estarlo, era que dicho aroma no se encontraba en su litera, y mucho menos en su propio cuerpo, cuando se fue a dormir. A no ser que estuviera tan mal para no percatarse de algo semejante. Pero estaba seguro de que no lo estaba por entonces así que esto solamente podía significar una cosa.

Levantándose de su litera cogió sus katana para sujetarlas en su haramaki, junto a su pantalón lo único que vestía en estos momentos, y salió del camarote con un destino bien fijado en su mente y una botella vacía en su mano. En momentos como este era de agradecer el que fuera poseedor del kenbunshoku haki pues ya había localizado a la persona que poseía aquel aroma que ahora mismo cubría su propio cuerpo. Ciertamente era momento para conseguir unas buenas respuestas de su parte.

Sabía que se acercaba directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella pero sin saber muy bien el motivo puesto que había estado dormido durante el _incidente_, que para nada accidente, así que no podía saber lo que había sucedido, ¿verdad? Además que podía ser que solamente viniese para echar la botella vacía con el resto del vidrio. Sí, y seguro que si se repetía cosas como esta al final incluso ella se las podría acabar por creer. En realidad no sería capaz.

―Espero no haberte despertado, Zoro― le dijo Robin incluso antes de que Zoro cruzase el umbral de la cocina sin dejar de preparar el kouhii.

Una muy buena cuestión pues, ¿había sido posible que fuera Robin quién le hubiera despertado? Aunque si fuera así, ¿por qué decirlo así de primeras? Claro que estamos hablando de Robin y ella siempre ha sido de lo más particular, sobre todo con respecto a Zoro.

―Da igual― le quitó importancia Zoro mientras dejaba la botella vacía junto al resto de botellas―. Ya tenía que levantarme y así puedo comer algo tranquilamente antes de que regresen los demás.

Cierto pues, por muy divertido que fuera la hora de comer con el resto de sus nakama también era cierto que, para algunos, casi se trataba de una batalla por poder comer… algo antes de que las manos de Luffy te dejasen sin nada en el plato.

―¿Te apetece un kouhii?― le preguntó Robin mientras se servía una taza.

Al pasar cerca de Robin sintió el fuerte aroma del kouhii pero, a pesar de ello o precisamente por tal intensidad, se percató de cierto aroma subyacente bajo el del kouhii y que no le resultaba desconocido para el kengou. Sobre todo si contamos que unos minutos antes había despertado cubierto por dicho aroma, ¿y qué fue capaz de provocarle una erección?

Deteniéndose justo al lado de Robin, a su espalda, se dejó llevar por aquel aroma de manera que fue acercándose, paso a paso, hasta que su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de Robin cogiéndola por sorpresa y haciendo que soltase, de la impresión, la taza con el kouhii. Por fortuna, o más bien por habilidad, Zoro cogió la taza antes de que golpease la mesa para dejarla con cuidado sobre la misma.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede, Zoro?― preguntó Robin tratando de mantener la calma que sonaba en su voz y se reflejaba en su cuerpo pero que rehuía en su interior.

Ofreciéndole la taza de regreso Zoro acercó su mano a la libre de Robin cubriéndola con suma delicadeza casi como si quisiera evitar el contacto por si acaso pudiera deshacerse en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura. Robin siguió manteniéndose serena a pesar de que el gesto por parte de Zoro la había cogido por sorpresa.

Zoro inspiró el aroma de Robin acariciando su cuello por el calor que desprendía el propio cuerpo del kengou.

―¿Por qué este aroma cubre mi cuerpo?― le preguntó a su vez Zoro.

¿Le respondería con la verdad o eso sería demasiada confesión para estos momentos contando que Zoro estaba dormido, o de lo más somnoliento e inconsciente, para poder recordar lo que realmente había sucedido en su litera?

―Será porque estás en contacto con mi cuerpo, Zoro― y no era ninguna mentira.

La mano de Zoro se cerró sobre la muñeca de Robin y la obligó a darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara y sí, ciertamente estaba en contacto con su cuerpo puesto que los pechos de la morena quedaron bien presionados contra el torso del kengou. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos necesarios segundos para poder tomar consciencia de lo que sucedía con la cercanía de sus cuerpos pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

―¿Entonces por qué en mi litera también se encontraba este… aroma?― le preguntó colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños.

Ahora sí que estaba en dificultades puesto que el que hubiera su aroma en el cuerpo de Zoro pudo haberlo explicado, justificado, de alguna manera, ¿cómo iba a poder hacer lo mismo con respecto a que su aroma también se encontrase en la litera de Zoro? Normalmente la gente no dice siempre la verdad porque esta puede ser contraproducente, y peligrosa ya que no siempre es necesario escuchar la verdad, pero en esta ocasión…

―¿Cómo es posible?― preguntó Robin inexpresivamente.

Si esto continúa así no dejarán de preguntarse mutuamente.

―¿Dormiste en mi litera?

―Y me comí tu meshi también― no pudo evitar decirle con una maliciosa sonrisa.

No resultaba muy difícil el percatarse de que Robin se estaba burlando a costa de Zoro, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él susodicho kenshi quien se habría acercado más hacia Robin, de manera intimidante, sino fuera por el hecho de que sus cuerpos no podían estar más en contacto de lo que ya lo estaban en estos momentos obviando la posibilidad de estar, directamente, en el cuerpo del otro.

―Muy graciosa― le replicó secamente Zoro sin verle la gracia por ninguna parte.

Cierto. Podía soportarlo porque tampoco se trataba de algo que le resultase angustioso sino que era de lo más agradable y si bien era cierto que Zoro tenía el aroma de su cuerpo cubriéndolo igual de cierto era que Robin tenía el aroma del propio Zoro por todo su cuerpo. Y eso que, visto desde cierto ángulo, y entornando los ojos, podría decirse que Robin no había estado en la litera con Zoro. Otra forma de verlo era admitiendo que sí lo había estado.

―Al regresar al Sunny, y no verte por ninguna parte, fui a buscarte al camarote para despertarte pero cuando te toqué en el hombro me agarraste inesperadamente arrojándome a tu litera y situándote sobre mí― le explicó Robin con esa habitual calma tan suya―. Entonces eliminé el cuerpo _fleur_ dejándote nuevamente a solas.

Zoro se quedó impactado por aquella revelación logrando dejarlo sin palabras durante un buen rato.

―¿Nani? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!― sentenció Zoro muy seguro de sí mismo hasta que viendo como el gesto de Robin no cambiaba no tuvo más remedio que ponerlo en duda―. ¿Lo fue?

―Fue tal y como te lo he dicho, Zoro. No tengo ningún motivo por el que mentir al respecto.

No, no tenía ninguno.

―No digo que mientas sino que… ¿has visto el tamaño de esas literas? Prácticamente uno entra muy justo para poder meterte a ti estando yo ya dentro.

Ahora que lo decía en verdad había sido sorprendente que hubiera logrado meterla en la litera sin llegar a golpearla contra la madera.

―Supongo que puede decirse que eres muy hábil en el catre, Zoro― y el que se atreviera a decirle algo semejante con aquella maliciosa sonrisa suya no hacía más que aumentar el nivel de sus palabras.

A pesar del buen humor que le puso Robin sus palabras, y su posible significado, dejaron tibio a Zoro y su voz sonó muy nerviosa, casi sin fuerzas.

―¿Te hice… algo?― le preguntó prácticamente en un susurro de voz.

―¿Algo? Oh, no, no, Zoro― Robin le acarició un brazo en un gesto tranquilizador mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa amable y su mano se deslizaba por el brazo hasta abandonarlo al llegar hasta su mano―. No me hiciste nada. Solamente fue una sorpresa que me metieras en tu catre así de improviso. No había imaginado que hubiera sido de esa manera que…

―¿Onegai?

¿Había escuchado y entendido bien las palabras de Robin? Por la manera en que se puso ligeramente nerviosa, con la mirada huidiza, podría ser que sonó tal y como lo había interpretado.

―Es que resulta curioso que hubiera acabado en tu catre en el pasado… en mis sueños― Robin tuvo fuerzas para volver a mirar cara a cara a Zoro incluso con los nervios que sentía― y que en la realidad lo hiciera mientras tú te encontrabas en sueños.

Zoro no pudo evitar una media sonrisa divertida comprendiendo el punto expuesto de Robin sobre todo porque la primera parte también era cierta en los propios sueños del kengou. Pero solamente eran eso, sueños, aunque no del tipo que regía su vida al tratar de convertirse en el Sekai Saikyou no Kenshi en su caso o el de desentrañar la historia oculta del siglo vacío que explicaban los poneglyphs en el de Robin. Los sueños que regían sus decisiones en la vida, o así era hasta que se encontraron con Luffy y ahora han hecho suyos el sueño de convertirle en el próximo Kaizoku-ou incluso por encima de sus propios sueños. Y si esto era así, ¿por qué no iban a poder aceptar otro tipo de sueños?

―¿Estamos soñando alguno de los dos en estos momentos, Robin?― le preguntó seriamente pues, en ocasiones, resultaba bastante complicado diferenciar sueño de realidad.

Los extremos de los labios de Robin se curvaron haciéndola sonreír.

―Yo estoy despierta, Zoro.

―Yo también lo estoy― le aseguró su nakama copándole una mejilla con la mano y recreándose en el nerviosismo que se apoderó de Robin bajo su imperturbable fachada.

Zoro acercó lentamente su rostro con un objetivo en mente, aquellos deliciosos labios que parecían estar llamando por él, aunque sin llegar a apartar su mirada de la profundidad existente en los ojos marrones de Robin. Su acercamiento fue interrumpido por la mano de Robin interponiéndose entre ellos y posándose con seguridad sobre el pecho del kengou.

―Don't…― le pidió Robin.

Decir que Zoro quedó sorprendido por la petición de Robin era un hecho pero de igual fue su sorpresa cuando su enigmática nakama llevó ambos brazos al cuello del peliverde entrelazándolos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Zoro.

―… kiss me.

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia que saboreaba el origen del aroma que poseían cada uno y que ahora se mezclaba a un nuevo nivel entre ellos. Los dedos de Robin se deslizaban entre el cabello de Zoro mientras las manos del kenshi la cogieron por la cintura para levantarla lo necesario y poder sentarla sobre la mesa. Robin apartó, sin dejar de besar a Zoro, su taza de kouhii separando las piernas lo suficiente para que su nakama pudiera colocarse entre ellas.

Sus labios dejaban vía libre para que sus lenguas fueran al encuentro, húmedas caricias que hacía aumentar la excitación que sentían los dos. Zoro llevó la mano de la cintura de Robin a recorrer su pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla en el momento en que la morena la dobló para enroscarla a la propia cintura de su nakama.

Los besos descendieron por el esbelto cuello de Robin al tiempo que ella misma se reclinaba sobre la mesa con Zoro cubriéndola con su presencia. Sus manos recorrían aquella espalda que se veía tan protectora a ojos de Robin como cuando se interpuso entre Aokiji y ella ahí estaba su espalda protectora o luego, en la isla Gyojin, cuando evitó que aquel kenshi-tako la ensartase con sus katana. Ciertamente la imagen de aquella fuerte espalda ante ella había sido una constante durante los dos años de separación y que le recordaba que, luego de tanto tiempo, en verdad había encontrado a verdaderos nakama que la protegerían… y también a alguien aún más especial.

―Zoro…― gimió Robin sintiendo al kenshi recorrer su clavícula con sus labios y lengua mientras una cada vez más pronunciada erección se apretaba contra su sexo.

―Robin…

Una mano _fleur_ fue bajando la cremallera de su top liberando sus senos que quedaron expuestos ante la incendiaria mirada por parte de Zoro que con suma delicadeza copó uno de ellos con mano experta y cuidadosa.

―¿Crees qué Robin ya regresó al Sunny?― le preguntó Chopper a la akage.

―¿Nani? Ah, Robin. Sí, estoy segura de que ya debió haber regresado ya― le respondió Nami apartando su atención del baka de su senchou quien no había parado en pedirle de su refresco por mucho que ella ya le había advertido que gastase su dinero de manera juiciosa. Si es que ni siquiera debía saber el significado de esa palabra.

Luffy vio la oportunidad para poder beber del refresco de Nami.

―Yo puedo decirte si Robin ya está en el Sunny, Nami.

La akage miró con cierta desconfianza al pelinegro sospechando de él con motivos para ello.

―¿Y lo está?

Podía sentir arder su piel donde la punta de la lengua de Zoro trazaba húmedas líneas sobre la aureola alrededor del pezón mientras le seguía acariciando el contorno de sus senos. Sus dientes se cerraron atrapando entre ellos el labio inferior y un gemido que quedó ahogado de placer.

―Si me dejas beber de tu refresco te lo digo― le dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

―Eso es un chantaje― replicó Nami molesta.

―¿En serio?― Luffy parecía emocionado y muy contento con la posibilidad.

―¡NO ES PARA ALEGRARSE, BAKA!― pero por mucho que le gritase Nami sabía que la tenía cogida por culpa de su kenbunshoku haki aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento―. ¿Sanji-kun?― llamó Nami dulcemente para que al instante Sanji acudiera a su lado servicialmente.

―Aquí está tu príncipe para _satisfacer_ todas tus órdenes y deseos, Nami-swan.

Se le veía de lejos lo que le gustaría satisfacerle pero por suerte Nami sabía muy bien cómo tratar con su nakama.

―¿Podrías decirme si Robin se encuentra en el Sunny, Sanji-kun?― le preguntó lanzándole una mirada de inocente dulzura que solamente alguien como Sanji podría llegar a tomársela en serio.

_Baka tare_, pensaron todos sus nakama con respecto a Sanji.

―Hai, Nami-swan. Veamos… sí, Robin-chwan ya se encuentra… ¡Kusoyarou!― maldijo Sanji todo irritado―. Ese maldito marimo está junto a mi inocente Robin-chwan.

El pulgar jugueteaba con el pezón erecto antes de ser atrapado entre los labios del kenshi para ser chupado con cortas pero intensas succiones. A pesar de estar dedicando tanta atención a los senos de Robin una de las manos de Zoro descendió por las curvas de la anatomía de su nakama superando su vientre para ocultarse entre las piernas con un contacto directo con la humedad del sexo de Robin.

―¡Oh, Zoro!― gimió Robin.

―¡OI, SANJI!― le gritó Luffy terriblemente molesto―. Ahora Nami no me dará de su refresco― y el muy baka estaba triste por ello.

―Urusai baka. Aquí lo que importa es que ese kuso marimo debe estar molestando a mi dulce Robin-chwan seguramente agobiándola con alguna de sus estupideces de kengou.

Las manos de Zoro se encontraban sobre la parte interior de los muslos de Robin, que exudaban un intenso calor reflejo del deseo de la muchacha, para separarle las piernas y dejar bien a la vista, y sin distracción alguna, el descubierto sexo donde podía verse la humedad que emitía. Con un par de dedos le separó los labios para pasarle la lengua por todo su sexo, desde la parte inferior, incluso saliendo desde la zona de su ano, hasta alcanzar su hinchado clítoris logrando hacerla gemir nuevamente.

Por supuesto que Sanji, a pesar de sus ganas por ir hasta la cocina, porque a Zoro no se le había ocurrida nada mejor que molestar a Robin en el _Sancta Sanctorum_ de Sanji, su cocina, no pensaba dejar a Nami a solas con Luffy justamente cuando se encuentra tan pesado con Nami por culpa de querer tomar de su refresco. Sobre todo cuando "querer beber del refresco de Nami" a oídos de Sanji quería decir que le gustaría beber de sus jugos… ¡y eso no iba a permitirlo!

―Aguanta un poco más, Robin-chwan, que tu príncipe acudirá a tu rescate en cuando lleguemos al Sunny. Te aseguro que me quedaré con el apodo del kuso jiji si es necesario― dijo Sanji refiriéndose al apodo de Zeff, Aka Ashi, para así abandonar el suyo propio, Kuro Ashi―. ¡Ya voy, Robin-chawn!

Mientras una pierna la seguía manteniendo separada como antes, la otra, en cambio, ahora se encontraba descansando sobre el hombro de Zoro mientras este seguía penetrándola más y más rápido y con una intensidad que pareciera como si en cualquier momento fuera a llevarse por delante la mesa de la cocina.

―No, no puedo aguantar más, Zoro― logró decirle Robin apretándose sus pechos mientras la mano libre de Zoro, luego de acariciarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le frotaba con intensidad el clítoris―. Ya… ya está aquí…― y esas fueron las palabras que proporcionaron a Zoro las fuerzas suficientes para resistir hasta el clímax de Robin antes de que alcanzase el suyo propio―. ¡Me vengo, Zoro!

―¡ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!

Usando el Sky Walk no le resultó nada complicado eliminar toda la distancia que le separaba a Sanji de la cocina para cruzar el umbral… ¿volando sin control? Claro que la culpa de ello fue de Luffy quien se estiró hasta allí sin haberse preocupado porque Sanji se encontrase ocupando la entrada a la cocina.

―Oh, sumimasen, Sanji― viendo como su nakama se planchó la cara contra la parte del mástil que cruzaba la cocina―. ¡MESHI!

―¡KUSOTARE!― le gritó Sanji poniéndose en pie y completamente envuelto en llamas―. ¿Y tú qué te crees que estás haciendo, kuso marimo?

―Comiendo la kuso meshi que me dejaste― le respondió Zoro tranquilamente sentado a la mesa en el primer asiento a la izquierda según se entra en la cocina. El lugar donde siempre se sentaba cuando lo hacía en la mesa. Cuando se sentaba a la mesa, quiero decir, y cuando Robin no se sentaba a la barra justo detrás suya para tenerle vigilado y fuera de su vista.

―Yo me hice una cafetera porque me apetecía algo de kouhii― le dijo Robin quien también se encontraba sentada a la mesa justamente al lado de Zoro.

Luffy señaló lo que sus dos nakama estaban comiendo y bebiendo.

―¿Lo ves? Yo también quiero comer. ¡Y que sea un montón de niku!

―Urusai baka. Lo primero es lo primero― dijo para dirigirse a Robin―, ¿quieres tomar algo más, Robin-chwan?

―No, arigatou, esperaré a la cena. Es probable que me apetezca repetir― las palabras de Robin podían sonar muy normales, e inocentes, pero la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin indicaba que había mucho más de lo que podía escucharse.

El resto de los mugiwara habían ido cada uno al lugar donde necesitaban ir luego del viaje a la isla para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde se estaban reuniendo todos.

―¿Qué es lo que comiste?― preguntó Luffy de cuclillas sobre su asiento todo impaciente y hambriento aunque eso último era, prácticamente, su estado habitual.

―Bebí― le aclaró Robin―. Zoro, ¿y tú?

Nami pondría la mano de Usopp en el fuego a que algo se sentía raro con sus dos nakama pero no podía asegurar, por ahora, de qué se trataba.

―Sí, yo también pueda que repita de lo mismo― le respondió mirándola de soslayo solamente hasta que sus miradas entraron en contacto para luego volver su atención a la meshi que aún tenía en el plato.

_Ciertamente aquí hay algo extraño_, pensó Nami viendo para la manera de comportarse de sus dos nakama.

―Luego de haber estado molestando a Robin-chwan tendrás suerte si te doy algo más que pan duro y agua para cenar, marimo.

―¿Molestarla? Neboken ja-neyo y te darás cuenta de que solamente tú piensas que haya podido molestarla.

Sanji encendió un cigarrillo para consumirlo por completo de una profunda calada para echar luego todo el humo por entre los dientes mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Zoro.

Bueno, la cena transcurriría según los cánones habituales de los mugiwara y la noche Zoro la volvería a pasar en vela por tener que estar nuevamente de guardia aunque, en esta ocasión, por lo que Robin había dejado entrever no iba a resultar una noche aburrida, fría y solitaria sino interesante, caliente y en muy buena compañía.

Y volverían a probar la deliciosa ambrosía que sus cuerpos les ofrecían.

―Yo también quiero probar de _"eso"_― dijo Luffy mirando para sus dos nakama con ojitos de cachorrito pero tanto Zoro como Robin apartaron la mirada algo avergonzados por la incomprensión por parte de Luffy con respecto a lo que ellos dos querían volver a probar. Luffy miró alternativamente para Zoro y Robin pero viendo que le estaban ignorando infló los carrillos molesto―. Pues vale, luego cuando yo esté probando _"eso"_ no pienso daros nada.

Todos sus nakama miraron para Luffy con cara de incredulidad.

―Como si tú pudieras dar algo que fuera meshi voluntariamente.

―¡Qué a Nami le di una vez de mi meshi!― se defendió Luffy.

Ahora todos miraron con sorpresa para Nami quien sintió algo de rubor tintando sus mejillas.

―Eso solamente fue porque fui yo quien le dio el dinero para comprarla.

Los mugiwara respiraron aliviados porque todo siguiera girando como debía aunque Luffy sí que se vio molesto porque todos pensasen que no era capaz de compartir meshi voluntariamente.

―¡Oi, que si quiero puedo compartir mi meshi!― pero las caras de sus nakama decían totalmente lo contrario―. Pues cuando pruebe _"eso"_ lo compartiré con Nami.

Zoro y Robin casi se atragantaron al escuchar a Luffy.

— — — — — — — — — —

**END**or**Fin**

— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

¿Es qué alguien pensaba seriamente que no habría beso en esta historia? La verdad es que no sé por qué podríais haber podido llegar a semejante conclusión ;P

Claro que seguro que bastantes eran conscientes de cómo iba a terminar el fic xD aunque algunos, en realidad algunas ;P se quejarán porque no haya sido un lemmon con todas de la ley pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? *pues escribir un lemmon como deber ser, baka*

**Nannichi: **¿Qué día?

**Kusoyarou:** Tío de mierda.

**Neboken ja-neyo:** Saca tu cabeza de tu culo.

El resto de palabras estoy seguro de que son comprensibles por todos, sobre todo si han leído la mayoría de mis fics xD

**REVIEWS?**

**REVIEWS?**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
